


first time for everything

by celestalfire



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Lots of kissing, M/M, kissing is the key to happy life, make-up cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-04-18
Packaged: 2018-06-03 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6592075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestalfire/pseuds/celestalfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Raphael got into a fight, and at 3 am Raphael tries to break into Simon’s apartment through his window. Simon is not amused. Fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first time for everything

The night had gone horribly.

Simon should’ve known exactly how it was going to go the second he saw the look on Raphael’s face. It had apparently been an exceptionally eventful day, and his boyfriend had looked stressed out beyond belief. An emotion that usually didn’t mesh well with date nights.

Of course they fought, about a random thing, so unimportant he’d forgotten what it was. All he could remember where the hurtful words they’d thrown at each other.

Raphael had used up all his patience throughout the day, and had spared none for Simon. Never a good idea.

Now, hours after the fight, Simon was lying in bed. He’d been staring at the wall for the majority of the time he’d been there, sleep refusing to take him. Restless, irritated and bored, Simon fumbled out of bed. He made his way to his closet fridge, and munched on some nacho Lunchables.

Once he was done with them, he’d lost his only distraction and sighed loudly. Collapsing on his bed once more, he wondered what Raphael was doing at the moment. Whether or not he was miserable like him, or if he was just sleeping the night away.

His thoughts were interrupted by a noise that came from the window.

_What in heaven’s name is that_

There was a shadow by the window, and the noise had turned into fumbling and some colorful swearing. At first he’d thought it was Clary. Maybe she’d also had a fight with Jace that night and needed comfort. But he knew it wasn’t, because Clary had a key to his apartment and could easily come in whenever she felt like. All at once, the hairs on his arms stood up in fear, and he grabbed the first hard object his hand found. Of course, it had not been a bat or anything, but a spray bottle of Febreze he kept by his bed.

Great, he could both blind the intruder and make them smell like grapefruit summer shine.

Finally, the intruder quit trying to force the window open, and _instead_  knocked on it.

 _Polite robber_ , Simon thought.

He planned to just ignore them and hope they gave up. That became impossible when the tapping turned annoyingly loud and fast. Eventually Simon became so fed up with it that he jumped out and in a single movement, opened the window and stared the intruder down.

“DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS?” He whisper-yelled, because it was 3am and his neighbors would not appreciate hearing him fight with an intruder.

The intruder was obviously annoyed and cold. “Simon, _you idiot_ , let me in.”

_Oh._

“Raphael? What are you doing here at 3am?” His words were laced with confusion and sleepiness.

“Simon it’s fucking cold out here. Please let me in.” Raphael whisper-begged.

Simon, though reluctant, could not say no to him. Especially since he’d begged, since he never begged for anything. Ever. So, he moved out of the way and let him scramble inside. Once inside, Raphael let out an audible sigh and closed his eyes. Simon tried not to stare at the brunette. He failed.

“What are you doing here?” Simon asked, arms crossed.

He sighed again and opened his eyes. “I’m… I’m sorry.”

For a split second, Simon wondered if he was dreaming. “ _What?_ ”

“Please don’t make me repeat myself.” Raphael said, looking away. He was obviously embarrassed, which was understandable.

“I-I just.” Simon tried not to sound as surprised as he was. “You don’t say that often.”

Pause. Another sigh. And then, “I-I-I’m so-sorry about that too.” When Simon didn’t answer, Raphael continued. “I shouldn’t have been so crude tonight. I just had sucnh a tough day. I know I should have probably cancelled, but I jus-“ Pause. “I just really wanted to see you. Yo-yo-you make me feel b- “

Simon stopped him from choking on the words. By kissing him, very softly and sweetly. Trying to tell him that he knew, that he understood. Raphael seemed to understand, because he put his arms around Simon’s neck, pulling him closer. He could feel his fingers play with the hair at his nape and keep going until he reached the hairline, tugging and pulling and twirling it with his fingers. His lips were as soft, he tasted like mint and Simon just couldn’t get enough of it.

When they broke apart, Simon pressed his forehead against Raphael’s, breathing heavily.

Raphael had a smile on his lips. “Tha-that was nice.”

“Oh yeah?” Simon asked teasingly. “How nice was it? Like on a scale of 1-10.”

He looked at Simon’s lips. “A solid 2.”

“Wha- How dare y-”

“ _Callate idiota_.” Raphael said, pulling him down by the neck and kissing him again.

So he did.

 

\- - -

 

That morning, Simon woke up with Raphael’s head under his chin and his body wrapped around his. He looked like an angel with the sun hitting his tanned skin, making him shine. Even when he was drooling on Simon’s shoulder he looked cute. _Whipped_ , Simon could hear the little voice in his head whispering smugly. It sounded vaguely like Jace, which worried him, but he didn’t focus on that. Smiling too himself, he kissed his boyfriend’s cheeks, his nose, his eyelids and finally, his forehead.

Being so engulfed in the moment, he didn’t notice when Raphael opened his eyes. In fact, he only noticed his boyfriend was awake was because he whispered something.

  * “ _What the fuck are you doing?_ ”



Freezing right in his tracks, he threw a glance at Raphael, and when he saw the latter was smiling he sighed deeply. “You looked adorable and you’d never let me do that if you were awake.”

“And that gives you the right to assault me and my morning? Do you know how early it is, Lewis?”

“Not precisely, no.”

“Then go back to sleep."

“Mmhm.” Simon mumbled, hugging Raphael tighter against him.

“And no assaulting me until past noon.”

To this, Simon chuckled while resting his head over his boyfriend’s. “Whatever you say babe.”

 

_F I N_


End file.
